Do You Take This Vampire?
by Benji The Vampire Confuser
Summary: Continuing the story of King Tut and Sita's relationship begun in my story The Last Vampire. The big day approaches and old friends return, revealing very old secrets.
1. Default Chapter

**Do You Take This Vampire?**

**(Highlander/Xena/Last Vampire/Roar/Robin Hood/King And Raven)**

**Part of the Omniverse Project**

**by Benji The Vampire Confuser**

_I don't own Fergus, Will, or Michael or Macleod or Gabrielle or Methos or Sita or Amanda. Or Tut. Or the Immortal concept. Here we go!_

**Chapter 1**

Tut went over the last minute arrangements with Sita. They'd both opted for a small ceremony with friends. Since Sita was basically agnostic, and Tut had not been able to find anyone with knowledge of Ancient Egyptian Marriage Ceremonies, they settled for a justice of the peace. Not terribly romantic, but they didn't mind. They would bring their own romance to the wedding in the form of their vows. The caterer was hired, the band as well. All the plans had been made.

"If I'd made more friends I could have had a bridal shower." Sita mused. "But my lifestyle didn't quite accommodate that."

"No, I suppose not." Tut agreed, remembering how she was when they'd been reunited. She'd mellowed considerably since then. "However, I've been informed that you will still have a bridal shower."

"What?"

"Gabrielle and MacLeod's lady friend are planning it. They didn't tell you?"

"No I haven't-" The phone rang. Sita picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Alisa?"

"Yes it is, who's this?"

"This is Gabrielle, Tut's friend." came the voice on the phone. "I called to confirm plans for a bridal shower."

Sita grinned and looked at Tut. "You've got the strangest timing." she whispered to him.

"I know."

* * *

"Mac!" Tut shouted. "Over here!" He'd come to meet his newest Immortal friends, Connor and Duncan Macleod and Amanda at the airport. The two Macleods headed for his position.

"Congratulations." Duncan said, as they reached him.

"Thanks Duncan." his smile faded, and his tone turned more somber. "I'm sorry about Ritchie."

Duncan's face darkened. "Thanks."

Connor sighed. "Let's not all get depressed." he said. "Show me this fiancée of yours."

"Gladly." Tut said, smiling again.

* * *

"This is going to feel weird." Seymour said, shaking his head.

"Why? You've never thought about one day giving away a bride?"

"Oh sure," Seymour grinned. "But my daughter. Not a woman who's several millennia my elder!"

"Don't be making age jokes mortal." Sita smiled. "I know all your deepest darkest secrets. I could ruin you. Or kill you with my little finger."

"Sita," Seymour reminded her. "You ARE my deepest darkest secret."

* * *

"So how'd you two meet?" Connor asked, on the way to the hotel. Sita was going to meet them there. The apartment was being sold, as they had agreed that immediately after the honeymoon, they would buy a house. The apartment was just too, poor.

"Um," Tut paused. He had discussed with Sita whether or not to tell them the truth. "It's a long story." he said.

* * *

Sean Fogerty reeled in response to the huge Quickening he sensed, immediately after setting foot into the terminal at National Airport. FOUR Immortals were nearby, in fact, they were congregating.

_Terrific,_ he thought, _This I don't need. It was all I could to explain to mom and dad how I know a guy in LA who invites me to his wedding. Sigh._

He knew he couldn't run, they'd already sensed him. He sighed and lugged his suitcase to the baggage check. He saw them out of the corner of his eye. A large, bald man with a mustache, an attractive woman with reddish blond hair, a man with black hair, and another with red hair. They'd seen him. Fortunately for Sean, they seemed to have no more interest in a fight than he.

_Sheez,_ Sean thought, _I've been Immortal for less than a year. Is this how my life's gonna be? Jumping every time I sense another Immortal? Wish Tut had been able to stay longer. I could use some more training._

_

* * *

  
_

**June 1997**

Sean clung to the cliff-face, swiftly reconsidering his decision to go hiking by himself. Or, more specifically, to try to scale the cliff he was now hanging from.

_Okay,_ he thought, _No more handholds. Fine, I can handle this. I'll just go back. No problem._

It was probably the "No Problem" that doomed him. No sooner had he thought it, then the holds he was using, all collapsed at once. He didn't feel much when he landed. A little while afterward, he awoke. Then he felt the pain. He tried to sit up, but his head began swimming and buzzing all at once, and his stomach dropped out.

"Sorry about that," a voice said, "The Quickening plus the healing can be a bitch. I've been there."

In surprise, Sean shot into a sitting position, and immediately regretted it. His back and legs and neck gave loud cracks, and he was certain they were snapping back into place.

"Easy," the voice cautioned, "The first time is always the worst. Give yourself time to heal."

Sean decided to try to open his eyes. Crouched before him, once his vision cleared, he saw a young man, not much older than him, with long black hair.

"Uh," Sean tried to say hello, but his voice wasn't cooperating.

"I've got something very strange, and very important to tell you."

* * *

**Present**

It had been a very strange thing, but when Tut demonstrated the healing, well, Sean had become a believer. He had been one of the few lucky ones. His "death" had been unwitnessed, therefore his life had been undisrupted. So far. He knew that couldn't last, but Sean didn't want to think about that.

His apprehension heightened when the other four Immortals boarded the same plane he did. They were flying first class of course. "They must be old." he muttered. Then he sighed. He couldn't avoid it forever. He might as well find out their intentions. He headed for first class, feeling slightly self conscious.

The four sensed him coming, but did not let on. He stopped by their seats and waited for them to acknowledge his presence. When they did, he introduced himself.

"My name is Sean Fogerty." he told them. "I'm not looking for a fight, and I hope you aren't either."

The bald man's eyebrows shot up in recognition. "Pleased to meet you." he smiled. His voice bore a trace of an Irish Accent. "I'm Fergus, this is Michel De Verduer, Gabrielle, and Will Scarlet."

Now it was Sean's turn to start in recognition. "THE Will Scarlet?" he asked incredulously. "As in Robin Hood and his Merry Men?"

Will grinned ruefully. "I'm never gonna get rid of that Merry Man moniker am I?"

"It's really good to meet you Sean." Gabrielle said, shaking Sean's hand. "Are you going to Tut's Wedding?"

Sean shook his head in amazement. "You're all friends of Tut?"

"That we are." Michel said. "Tut's told us about his new student."

"That's more than he told me." Sean told them. "But then, he wasn't able to stay long. I'm hoping to catch up on some training after the wedding."

"I don't see why not." Fergus said. "Maybe we could give you some pointers as well. We were all warriors when we were mortal."

"Well," Gabrielle corrected him. "Primarily I was a bard, but I had my share of battles."

* * *

Tut hung up the phone with a sigh. "That was the Sunnydale crew." he told Sita. "They thank us kindly for the invite, but apparently the Slayer's run off, so they can't make it."

"Anything we need be concerned about?" Sita asked pointedly.

"Probably not," Tut assured her, "Apparently it was trouble at home. Her mom found out she was the Slayer and reacted badly. Beyond that, no one knows."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

* * *

Fergus was beginning to feel left out. Of his companions, he alone was not associated with anyone truly famous. Michel had known Arthur and his knights, and Merlin. Gabrielle had fought alongside Hercules himself. And of course Will had been one of Robin's band. And this new, untested Immortal Sean, was absorbing their stories like a sponge.

"I'm sorry?" he was jolted from his brooding by Sean asking him a question.

"I was hoping you could tell me what Ireland was like before Christianity was forced on you." the young Immortal said. "I've always been interested in that time period."

Fergus smiled. "I was hoping I'd get a turn at storytelling."

* * *

Sita sat in a chair by the bed, reading an Anne Rice book. She loved the Vampire Chronicles for the same reason she'd loved Dracula. The Mayfair Witches saga was another favorite of hers. Tut lay sleeping soundly, she was glad he didn't snore. As a Vampire, she needed only three hours of sleep. She hadn't told Tut that. It was the only secret she kept from him. She didn't mind though. Yesterday they'd gone to see the movie Armageddon. The song by Aerosmith "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" summed up her feelings nicely.

Tomorrow night would be the Bridal shower and the Bachelor Party. Tomorrow morning the final guests would arrive. She set the book down and looked at Tut. She wondered if she would start getting "cold feet". But she was fairly sure that wouldn't happen. She smiled to herself. Krishna, it seemed had finally smiled upon her, and given her a love that could last for all time.

* * *

Sean was jolted awake at the sound of a food cart being wheeled down the aisle. The jetlag was starting to set in. But the plane would landing soon the captain announced. Then he'd be able to adjust to the time change.

* * *

Tut sat impatiently in the terminal, waiting for the announcement of the arrival of his friends' flight. He could hardly wait to see them again, they were some of his oldest friends, and his newest protege. He must have missed the announcement, for he heard voices behind him that immediately alerted him to his friends' presence's. That and the multiple quickenings.

* * *

**Greece, BC**

Tut hit and rolled, coming to his feet in one smooth motion. He neatly caught the sword that had been knocked out of his hand into the air, just before he'd been thrown to the ground. His opponent smiled slightly and attacked again. He parried with a grunt and counterattacked. Feinting, he made as if to over extend his reach again. The gambit worked. He pulled back quickly and brought his sword against his opponent's throat.

"Not bad." she said. Lowering her sword. "Lesson's over for today."

Tut smiled with relief, then sheathed his own sword. "Dare I hope I'm improving?" he asked. "I know you let me win."

Xena shook her head. "Of course I let you win. But don't let that get to you. You're a natural. In less than a month you'll be beating me for real."

"I find that hard to picture." Tut grinned. "To my knowledge, you've never been defeated in battle."

"Hercules beat me." Xena admitted.

"Doesn't count. He's half God."

They headed back to camp, where Gabrielle was amusedly watching Joxer try to start a fire.

"Ten to one when he does get one going," Gabrielle whispered to Tut, "He'll set the whole forest on fire, and only the fire circle will remain untouched."

"I heard that!" Joxer complained. He threw down the flint in his hand. "How can I create fire when I'm constantly surrounded by skeptics?"

"Apparently," Tut smiled, "You can't."

"Exactly!" Joxer exclaimed. He immediately set to work once more.

"Joxer," Gabrielle groaned, "Please let someone else do it!"

"Not a chance." Joxer grunted. "I'll prove to you I can start a fire!"

Tut sat down and waited. He expected to be waiting a while, but finally Xena ran out of patience and started a fire quickly.

Tut had come to Xena a month ago, after completing his training with Methos. He had taken his first head, but only just barely. So he'd begun scouring the world for people to teach him, and remembering Xena's prowess in Troy, he'd come looking for her.

"So what do you think you'll do when you get through here?" Gabrielle asked Tut. "Go find someone else to teach you?"

"Probably."

Xena wondered for the hundredth time why it was so vitally important that he learn to be a warrior. Then she saw him tense.

"What's wrong?" she asked, a split second before she heard the rustling in the brush.

A tall, sinister looking man came out of the bushes, his sword drawn. Tut drew his sword as well, as did Xena. She stepped protectively in front of Joxer, Gabrielle and Tut.

"What do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

"Those two." The man said, pointing to Tut and Gabrielle in turn with his sword. "Let me have them and you and your buffoon," he sneered at Joxer. "Will be allowed to live."

Xena grinned in anticipation of the fight to come. "I don't think that's gonna happen." she said.

"Xena." Tut said calmly. "Let me handle this."

Xena looked surprised. "What? Do you know him?"

"No." Tut said. "But trust me. This is not your fight. No matter what happens, you mustn't interfere."

Xena didn't understand, but did trust him. "If you lose. I'll kill him."

"Of that I have no doubt." Tut smiled wryly. He approached the man. "I am Tutankhamen."

"I am Kahn." the man said. He was, by Tut's guess, from Tibet.

"We should take this away from prying eyes." Tut said.

"No." Kahn grinned. "Let them see our power. I've heard of this Xena. She can handle the shock."

"Fine." Tut said. And without further banter, he attacked.

* * *

Xena watched the fight with mixed emotions. While she was impressed with Tut's skill, no small amount of it due to her, she was also annoyed that she didn't know what was going on. She held her breath as for a moment, it looked as if the other man would win. But at the last minute, Tut used another move Xena had taught him. He flipped over the man's head, slashing at him as he came down. Kahn screamed as Tut's sword raked down his back, almost dropping his own sword. He spun to attack Tut, but the boy was already gone. He'd dropped and rolled back in front of the man. Rising, he ran Kahn through.

Grunting, Kahn dropped his sword. Tut kicked away and withdrew his sword.

"There can be only one." Tut muttered. He beheaded Kahn.

Xena's eyes widened. The discharge of lightening was unlike anything she'd ever seen. She reached Tut's side when the storm ended. He knelt, gripping his sword, sucking in each breath as he recovered from whatever it was had happened.

"What in Zeus' name are you?" She asked, helping him up.

"That's kind of a long story." he started.

* * *

**Ireland, 4th century AD**

"Got to hand it to you." Tut said to Gabrielle. "The trick with the cuffs worked great."

"Thanks." Gabrielle smiled. "Can't lay claim to it though. Autolycus taught it to me."

"Autolycus." Tut grinned. "Didn't realize you knew him."

"You met him?" Gabrielle smiled. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"You know," Tut mused. "Now that you mention it, that move did look familiar. Autolycus taught me a few tricks as well."

Gabrielle sank down on a rock, sighing in exhaustion. "Remind me never to swim that far again." she said.

"Only if you remind me never to get myself captured by Roman Slavers again." Tut grumbled. He set his head in his hands, sighing.

What was supposed to have been a harmless visit to his homeland had turned into a very trying experience. Arrested for some imagined offense (something about not having the proper clearances for travel or something), he and his friend had been sold into slavery, and had escaped from the ship on it's way to one of the larger Islands off the Western Coast.

"So where are we now?" Tut wondered aloud.

"Who knows?" the younger Immortal answered. "I thought for a while we were headed to Britannia," she shuddered, she'd not enjoyed her last trip there. "Could be some uncharted Deserted Isle."

"Well it's not deserted." Tut disagreed. "This trail must have been made by somebody."

* * *

**Two Days Later**

The crowd cheered as Gabrielle knocked the larger man off his feet once again.

Tut stood by, shaking his head. "I almost feel sorry for him."

"Don't." Connor said. "Fergus challenged her, now he has to deal with it."

Soon after their arrival on the island, Tut and Gabrielle had been found by Connor and his friend, Fergus. It seemed that this Island was only beginning to feel the Romans' presence, and Connor was leading United Clans in an effort to stop them. Though offered a way off the island, Tut and Gabrielle refused. Both had had their respective lands conquered by the Romans, and they were eager to help prevent it from happening again.

Gabrielle and Fergus had hit it off right away, trading stories of their respective battles. Finally, Fergus had lightheartedly challenged her. Connor assured Tut that is was a high compliment.

Gabrielle extended her hand to the big warrior. He glared ruefully at it, then accepted it. She helped to his feet with apparent ease.

"Good fight." she smiled. "To tell you the truth, I haven't had a challenge like that in...a long time."

"Oh," Fergus grumbled. "I'm glad I could be of service."

"Aw c'mon Fergus!" Tully, a black, former Roman Slave grinned. "Don't be such a sore loser!"

"Somebody help me!" a man at the entrance of the camp shouted. He staggered in, blood pouring from his shoulder.

"By Zeus!" Gabrielle exclaimed. She rushed to the man's side with the others close behind.

Caitlin caught the man's right shoulder while Gabrielle applied pressure to the wound.

"Get us some clean rags and water now!" Tut called. He then rattled off a list of herbs.

"Galen had some of those I think." Tully said, and ran to fetch them.

"You know something about medicine?" Fergus guessed.

Tut smiled wryly. His people had practically invented modern medicine, though the Christians had almost put a stop to it, claiming it was the devil's work. "I know a bit." he admitted.

"I know this man." a woman standing nearby said. "His village was not far from mine."

Despite his distress, the man laughed. "Was is the right word. We refused to surrender to the Romans. In fact, we'd just made the decision to join you in your alliance, when we were raided in the night. They burned the village to the ground, and only I escaped."

"What happened to the others?" Connor asked softly, afraid of the answer.

"They were taken to the fortress, to be sold as slaves."

Connor's face darkened, as did everyone else's. "That's not going to happen." he swore.

* * *

"There's the convoy." Connor said pointing. He and Fergus were crouched, hidden. The others were hiding further ahead, waiting to ambush the Romans.

"There's only about ten of them." Fergus said. "Not counting the villagers. Does this seem too easy to you?"

"Yes." Connor said. "We need a plan."

* * *

"Do you really think they'll attack?" one Roman asked.

"Certain of it." his Commander told him. "They couldn't resist the bait. Wait till they find out the villagers are really my spies."

Longinus sighed. He wondered if this trick would work any better than any other plan. He could care less. All he cared about was that there were others on the Island who were cursed almost as he was. Perhaps their way out of their curse would work for him. Who knew?

* * *

Tut knew right away something was wrong, as did Gabrielle. It was just too easy. "There has to be a catch." Tut said. Then he saw, there were no women or children in the convoy. But his observation came too late. They attacked.

The people being herded to be slaves cast off their cloaks and counter attacked.

"I knew it!" Gabrielle shouted over the noise of battle. She knocked out two with her staff.

"Hey Gab!" Tut grinned. "Here's a move I bet you haven't seen for a while!" He leaped up on one of the Roman's shoulders and proceeded to knock people out from his perch.

"Hey!" the female Immortal shouted indignantly. "You never told me that Iolaus taught you that!"

As the battle progressed, Tut noticed that he and Gabrielle were slowly being herded in a specific direction. Suddenly, they found that the roman soldiers were leaving them alone.

"Greetings." Longinous said.

Tut was stunned. He recognized this man. He had been at the crucifixion. He had stabbed the unfortunate Galilean in the side with his spear.

"Who are you?" Gabrielle asked. She had not been present at the event, she'd been back in Greece, searching for any sign of her Gods. She'd found none.

"I am Longinous." the man said. "And like you, I have been cursed with Immortality."

"You're not like us." Tut told him. "We can sense our own kind."

"Perhaps not. But I ask you anyway, kill me."

"What?" the Egyptian asked, incredulously.

"Kill me. I have searched for death all over, and not found it. My hope is that you, who are most like me will be able to deliver it."

Tut looked at his companion, who shrugged. Tut nodded, and turned to the Roman.

"Very well." he said. "I hope this frees you." He swung his sword, slicing cleanly through the man's neck, in a blow that should have taken off his head. But it did not. The wound healed before the blow was fully struck. Longinous sighed.

"Thank you for trying." he said. "I'm almost resigned to my fate now." He turned and shouted an order to the Romans in Latin. The battle was over.

"Perhaps we shall meet again." the old man said.

* * *

**Some Centuries Later, Somewhere in England**

The buzz came over him as he rode down the road. The fog was still heavy, but Tut could just make out a body lying in the road. He reigned in, and dismounted.

The wound on the young man's stomach was already healed, but he hadn't woken yet. The buzz was weak, the wound had been his "first". With a gasp, the man came to. His eyes darting to the older immortal.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could answer that question to me." Tut said. "I found you here, a fatal wound in your stomach." Tut explained about Immortals, and proved it to the man, by cutting his hand.

"My name is Tutankhamen." he introduced himself. "What's yours?"

"Michel De Verduer." he said.

"Strange," Tut said. "You don't quite look French to me."

Michel sighed. "I am not. I was born Micah of Greenfarm. It's long story."

"One I'd like to hear." Tut smiled. "We have time. But tell me, who was it killed you? And, you seem to be accepting your Immortality quite well."

"To answer your second question, I have witnessed Sorcery first hand, so this kind of magic is not so unusual. To answer your first question, it was a large man, a barbarian. He wore the skull of an animal on his head as a helmet."

"The Kurgan." Tut's blood ran cold. "You're fortunate to be alive. I wonder why he spared you?"

"Beneath his notice maybe?" Michel suggested.

"We should get out of here." Tut said. "I don't sense him, but he may come back to finish the job."

* * *

**Still More Centuries Later, Sherwood Forest**

"Are you ready Tut?" Will asked. They were perched above the road, waiting for a man on horseback to ride under them.

"Indeed Infidel." Tut grinned.

Will sighed. "I'm never going to get you to stop calling me that am I?"

"No."

"Well never mind then. Let's go!" Will jumped out of the tree just as the quickening hit Tut.

"No Will wait!" Tut laughed. Then, realizing it was too late, leaped from the tree after him.

Michel swore as Will hit him from above, knocking him from the saddle.

Will got to his feet just as Michel did, both drawing their swords at the same time.

"Your money or your life." Will demanded.

Michel sensed the dim Quickening that marked the young man before him as a pre-Immortal, but he also sensed the full Quickening of another. Then he saw Tut, shaking his head in amusement. "Is he kidding?" he asked.

Will started. "You know him?" he asked Tut.

"That I do." the Immortal told him. "And, I doubt he'd be averse to aiding us in our cause."

"Your cause?" Michel was confused at first, then realized what he meant. "You're both with Robin of the Hood." he smiled.

"We are indeed."

"Excuse me," Will said, "But I would certainly appreciate an introduction."

"Oh," Tut smacked himself in the head. "Of course! Will Scarlet, meet Michel De Verduer. I know he doesn't look or sound French. It's a long story. Now Michel, what are you doing here? Last I heard you were serving in Richard's court while he was away at the Crusades."

"Well, I was. But word in the courts, is that Nottingham has plans that the King should know about. So I came to play spy."

"I think we'll get along great." Will smiled.

* * *

**Present Day  
**

"About time you showed up Methos." Sita heard Tut say after opening the door.

She'd met his old friends Will, Fergus, and Gabrielle, and his new student Sean, and become reacquainted with Michel that afternoon. Then there had been a knock on the door when Tut and her had been cleaning after their visit. He'd gone into the other room to answer it.

The color drained from her face. Her perfect memory pulled his face from the millennia of experience. She dropped what she was doing and rushed into the front room. He looked exactly how he did when she'd met him. When she'd killed him.

Methos looked at the girl that his protege was too marry, and gasped. Like floodgates opening, memories that had been long since buried by the eons rushed to the fore.

* * *

**Pre-Bronze Age**

Several people had already fled, the rumors of monsters increasing. Some even said that Demons inhabited the new arrivals. But Methos knew better. Yaksha and his entourage were just travelers from a strange land. Naturally they would be a bit mysterious. But they were also rich.

Sita smiled as she heard the soft footsteps behind her. She was young, she'd only been a Vampire for 50 years, but she could still tell when she was being followed. The man was skillful, she had to give him that. But by tonight he would be dead, and she would be full. She slowed, making it look as if she wanted to buy something from a vender. As a last minute decision, she did buy something. Something expensive, making herself a more appealing target.

Methos followed her a distance from the vender before making his move. He hurried up behind her, and dragged her into a convenient alley. He grinned as she struggled. Maybe he'd have some fun with her as well as rob her. He shoved her against a wall.

Making it seem like a random flailing, Sita backhanded him across the face, using less than a fraction of her true strength. Still, it was enough to sting. He swore, and plunged a knife into her stomach. He pulled it out and threatened her with it. She just grinned.

She grabbed his wrist, and his throat, and soon it was him against the wall. She smiled wickedly and, still holding him by the throat, pulled up her tunic, so he could watch the wound heal.

Methos gasped and looked at his intended victim, terror filling him. "You," he choked out, her hand tightening, "You really are a demon!"

"Yes," she whispered, "I am." She raised a nail to his jugular and prepared to slice.

"Please," he begged, "I don't want to die."

"Then you should never have been born." she hissed in his ear. Sita opened his artery and drank her fill. Dropping his drained body on the ground, she wiped her mouth and let out a quiet burp. She smiled, satisfied, and headed back to the inn.

Methos came to in the dark alley an hour after she had left. He felt his neck in shock, there was no trace of the injury, but he remembered quite clearly being cut.

"What has happened to me?" he muttered. Then he remembered the stories he'd heard, that these demons could make others like them. Had she done the same to him? Then why leave him in the alley? He shook his head in frightened bewilderment. He staggered out of the alley.

_To be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Present Day  
**

Methos sank to the couch, his head pounding. "Never done that before." he muttered.

"Methos?" Tut asked, concerned. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"Flashback." he answered.

"I've never had one like that." Tut said. "Must have been a doozy."

"Repressed memories." Methos answered. "I'd heard of flashbacks of this sort, but I've never experienced one."

"But flashbacks need a trigger." Tut reasoned. "What triggered-" He looked up at Sita, who was staring at Methos, and back at his teacher. "Oh. Somehow I'm not surprised."

"This is Methos?" Sita asked, slightly amused. "Your noble teacher. A couple of Millennium can really change a person."

"As you can attest." Methos said. "Tut, your fiancée was responsible for my original death."

"O.k., um, wow." Tut said, amazed.

* * *

"So what sort of Sordid Surprises did you set up for me?" Tut asked Michel. They got out of the cab in front of the hotel they had reserved the ballroom in for Tut's bachelor party.

"Well if we told you they wouldn't be surprises would they?" Michel smiled. "But don't worry. Nothing too extreme, we really didn't want the bloodbath we'd get if some Pro hit on you."

"So you got one for yourselves?"

"That's pretty much it." Michel smiled. "It amazes me, after all these centuries, bachelor parties haven't changed a bit."

"Even if the marriages have." Tut commented.

* * *

"Okay," the girl asked. "Why exactly am I supposed to entertain everyone at the bachelor party, except the guest of honor?"

"Well," Michel said, over the music. "Basically because his bride to be is not one to piss off. Besides," he said, looking over at Tut, who was getting mildly trashed. "He seems to be having a fine time."

* * *

Tut paced the lobby of the church, finally getting those last minute jitters he'd heard so much about. But he ignored them. He loved Sita, and she loved him. Fate had conspired to reunite them for eternity, and he knew he would never do anything to screw that up.

"Relax Tut." Methos smiled. "You're making me nervous."

"Sorry Old Man." Tut teased him. "But the best way to get rid of your nervousness is to give it to someone else."

"Where did you hear that?"

"I made it up."

"Figures. Come on."

* * *

"I have searched untold millennia, not knowing what I was looking for, until I found you. I have been truly happy, only a few times in my life. And now, I believe I will be happy for a long, long time." Sita mentally shrugged. Not the most romantic wedding vow certainly. Romance had never really been her forte, but she was certain that she'd gotten her point across.

Gabrielle felt herself tear up in spite of herself. Though she supposed she was glad not to be as jaded as she'd thought she was. Tut's vows were much the same as Sita's.

* * *

The band that had been hired for the reception was well versed in many types of music. This was mainly Tut's doing. For Sita had often mentioned how she sometimes felt as if she'd missed out on the last several decades.

The first song they played was a big band song. Sean found himself without a dance partner at first, but Gabrielle soon put a stop to that. Duncan and Amanda seemed to be the best at it, but once Sita picked up the steps, she and her new husband caught up to them.

Gabrielle proved to be a good teacher, and soon Sean was able to keep up with everyone. Michel, Fergus, Methos, Connor, and Will had no problem finding people to dance with.

They almost skipped the bouquet, but Amanda and Gabrielle managed to convince Sita otherwise. Amanda almost caught it, but Gab used the flip taught to her by Xena to get it instead.

Finally, it was time for the last dance. "Okay folks," the band leader said. "This last song is a new one, but the bride requested it herself."

Some in the room recognized the song right off, but others didn't. It all depended on who had seen Armageddon.

"I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing." the leader sang. "Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away dreaming,"

Sita held Tut closer and closed her eyes. It felt so good to hold someone in her arms again. Someone who she could spend eternity with. And the song was perfect. As she did not need much sleep, she did spend most of the night watching him, or just lying beside him, feeling his closeness. She let the song wash over her, and everyone around them disappeared.

"I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender,

I could stay lost in this moment, forever,

Every moment spent with you, is a moment I treasure!

I don't wanna close my eyes!

I don't wanna fall asleep, cause I'd miss you baby, and

I don't wanna miss a thing.

'Coz even when I dream of you,

The sweetest dream will never do,

I'd still miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing.

Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating,

And I wonder what your dreaming, wondering if it's me you're

Seeing,

And I kiss your eyes, and thank God we're together,

I just wanna stay with you, in this moment forever!

Forever and ever!

I don't wanna close my eyes!

I don't wanna fall asleep, cause I'd miss you baby, and

I don't wanna miss a thing.

'Coz even when I dream of you,

The sweetest dream will never do,

I'd still miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing.

I don't wanna miss one smile,

I don't wanna miss one kiss.

I just wanna be with you,

Right here with you, just like this.

I just wanna hold you close,

And feel your heart so close to mine!

And just stay here in this moment, for all the rest of time!

I don't wanna close my eyes!

I don't wanna fall asleep, cause I'd miss you baby, and

I don't wanna miss a thing.

'Coz even when I dream of you,

the sweetest dream will never do,

I'd still miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing."

_The End_


End file.
